1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matching system between a convective cell in a weather radar image and lightning and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a matching system between a convective cell in a weather radar image and lightning and a control method thereof, in which convective cells are detected in a weather radar image, lightning is detected through a total lightning detection system, and the detected lightning is matched with the detected convective cells in the weather radar image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A weather radar is an equipment which emits an electromagnetic wave and then calculates a magnitude of an electric wave reflected or diffused from a meteorological target, and is one of remote sensing equipments which monitors a wide area (for example, an effective observation radius of about 240 km) very rapidly (for example, every 10 minutes) and calculates a rainfall of the wide area.
Such a weather radar only detects convective cells in the monitoring area, and does not provide a method of confirming a convective cell generating the lightning of the convective cells.